masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Destination Arc
Mass Effect: Destination is a stand alone fan-made written story by Dantanius. It details the early career of Sal Polaris in his time in the Citadel Security Special Forces. Originally meant to over-narrate every major character made by Dantanius. The story will tell the reader about the Sal's path from an energetic kid to a lonely person in a hard galaxy. Mass Effect: Destination For the continuation of the story, click here. Characters *Sal Polaris - The emotionally troubled protagonist. *Yana'Naaman - A young quarian pilgrim who died in Sal's arms, traumatizing him to a serious extent. *Caelus Derolus - Surviving C-Sec captain who watches Sal and hopes he makes the best of choices. *Mira T'Gosa - Another surviving C-Sec Officer who, like Derolus, watches Sal as he prepares for his future. *Sune T'Gosa - Mira T'Gosa's husband who is concerned of letting her wife, who is currently holding their unborn child, into the field of combat. *Vayla Demrega - A Citadel doctor who see's to Sal's health condition and psychological state. *Dail'Kanaar - Vayla Demrega's synthetically-born quarian son, who is currently on his pilgrimage but plans to stay with his mother. *Rami Polaris - Sal's birth mother who has returned to accept custody of her child after 14 years of serving with the Systems Alliance. *Kallen V'lera - A drell biotic teacher who was recently inducted into the newly formed Citadel Security Special Forces. *Gavon - Sal's escort to the Citadel Pyschological Center (CPC) to have his psychiatric check. *Patius Vardas - Sal's childhood friend. *Jkou - A towering yahg who is placed on the Citadel for further pyschological testing. *Sero'Zoyu - A high-ranking quarian marine who is sent to escort Dail'Kanaar home. *Josas Tavus - A human-hating turian who starts a case against Sal and Dail'Kanaar. *Kani Polaris - AI Grandmother of Sal Polaris. *Hunnigan Polaris - Rami's formally deceased husband and current Cerberus operative. *Justicar Ivana - An Asari Justicar who is mysteriously on the Citadel and trains Sal to better his biotic abilities. *Berkan Payak - Krogan warlord. Main Themes and Character Representations The motif to the story of Destination involves three forms domestic abuse: verbal, physical, and emotional. Sal is suffering from serious changes in life that he himself feels is unprepared for. With the death of Yana'Naaman, Sal is unable to cope with the loss, feeling she meant more to him than any other person in his whole life. As the story goes through, he is placed into the harsh problems set on other people and is never given the recognition he was hoping to achieve. His mother fails to understand how serious Yana's death has affected him and feels very betrayed when he finds a photo of a man she is romantically involved with and was never told. This causes him to accept Mira's offer to join the newly created Citadel Security Special Forces. Though as he accepts, he can't help but feel a surviving connection to his mother and sends her extranet emails everytime he leaves without her consent or knowing. The character representations give a perfectly named title to the story's most important characters. The representation means act like an endless cycle where Yana'Naaman has dropped the shell causing it to fracture and leave Sal in a emotionally broken state, Mira and Rakarna tend to the shell and by the time Sal returns home to his mother, she causes the emotional repair to break. Yala'Gan.jpg|Yala'Gan's representation in Destination is "The Carrier". Yana acted as the carrier to Sal (The Fractured Shell). When she died, she dropped the shell that caused it to crack. A symbol of Sal's emotionally trauamtized self.|link=Yala'Gan.jpg New image for Mira T'Gosa.jpg|Mira's role in Destination, represents "The Reconstructer". She tries to pick up what is left of the shell (Sal), and tries to repair the damage done by the carrier (Yana). Mira tries everything in her power to ensure Sal's coping process is done.|link=New_image_for_Mira_T'Gosa.jpg Rakarna.png|Rakarna's representation role in Destination is Wisdom or otherwise called "The Philosopher". Nearing his mid-80's and planning to retire in one year, Rakarna gives great advice to Sal as he ventures to becoming a well-mannered adult.|link=Rakarna.png Rami5.jpg|Rami's representation in the story is "The Hammer". Acting as a careless mother, not seeing his traumatized state as a concern due to the surprise of the woman who died to be Yala'Gan, who she heavily loathed. When Mira, attempts to help Sal cope with his loss, Rami begins to express an envious personification that Yana'Naaman held and thus breaks her son's resolve of ever being assisted.|link=Rami5.jpg Sal's armor personality.jpg|Sal's named role at the beginning of Destination is "The Fractured Shell". The cracked shell is a symbolism of his emotional hurt self. His step-mother acted as the progenitor carrier then was past to Yana'Naaman who "dropped" it. Causing the shell to be left in a cracked state.|link=Sal's armor personality.jpg Video Series Category:Dantanius Category:Series